


[podfic] who's gonna run this town tonight

by callunavulgari, reena_jenkins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Canon Rewrite, Human Derek Hale, Human Hale Family, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Podfic, Underage - Stiles is Seventeen, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Stilinskis, What-If, fork in the road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“So,” Derek says, after they break free of the preserve. They’re maybe ten minutes away from the station. “Who is it? The John Doe?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Should you really be asking me that, Deputy Hale?” Stiles mutters into his knees, voice strangely weak for someone who spent the last thirty minutes mouthing off to the people arresting him. “I’m not afraid of you,” Derek says before he can stop himself, glancing quickly at the road before returning the majority of his attention to the rear-view.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Maybe you should be,” Stiles whispers, and Derek jolts like he’s been hit. He returns his attention to the road, ignoring Stiles slumping back into his seat, so he almost misses the quiet voice from behind him. “Scott McCall. Someone killed my brother and I mean to find out who the fuck did it. Nobody’s going to stop me, not even you.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] who's gonna run this town tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [who's gonna run this town tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029371) by [callunavulgari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**   
****

**Warnings:**  Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, What-If, fork in the road, Human Hale Family, Werewolf Stilinskis, Alive Hale Family, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Human Derek Hale, Non-Explicit Sex, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Underage - Stiles is Seventeen  
 ****

 **Music:**[I Will Never Die](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HPLdVYb6tUQ), as performed by Delta Rae  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:56:13  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TWolf\)%20_whos%20gonna%20run%20this%20town%20tonight_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
